Measure immune complexes in serum using the Raji cell radioimmunoassay Clq binding radioimmunoassay, and mixed cryoglobulins, and compare the results of these methods. Follow the progression of immune complexes in serum following surgical cure of the primary disease or patients given immunotherapy for disseminated disease. Determine if the immunotherapy may be detrimental via production of increased levels of circulating immune complexes which may function as blocking factors to the normal immune response. Isolate immune complexes from serum using Raji cells, Clq affinity chromatography, and cryoglobulins. Raise antisera specific to tumor antigens in IgG tolerant animals and to identify initially tumor antigens in serum by double immunodiffusion and later isolate tumor antigens by means of affinity columns. Study antigen-antibody moieties in isolated immune complexes for physical and chemical properties, as well as immunological properties.